DracoWormtail Oneshot
by TheDarkLindsey
Summary: I wrote this for a random shipping challenge, and now I regret it. But, I hope my friend is happy. :- Warning: Rape, and a creepy Voldemort.


Draco/Wormtail Oneshot

4/19/12

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room, reading a book from his Father's personal library, when Wormtail came bursting into the room, a scared expression on his face.

"Wormtail! What in heaven's name are you doing in my room?" Draco yelled at the rat-faced man.

"L-L-Lord M-M-Malfoy t-told me to c-c-come get y-you. The D-Dark L-L-Lord is here to s-s-s-see you," Wormtail stuttered out. Draco wondered how he could understand him at all, let alone feel sorry for the poor man/creature.

"Fine. Lead me to where Father is," Draco said, shutting the book and following Wormtail to the dining room, where Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, sat in a chair in front of the fireplace, twirling his pimp cane, Snakey, in his hand. When Lucius saw his only son and heir, he stood up and immediately dismissed Wormtail. Wormtail immediately left, whimpering all the while.

"Draco, you probably couldn't understand that excuse for a human's speech, but the Dark Lord is here to see you. He wants to initiate you into the service. Can you do this for me?" Lucius said, desperation in his voice. Draco was concerned; if his Father was desperate for him to please the Dark Lord, then it must be bad.

Draco nodded, and Lucius visibly relaxed a tiny bit. Just a bit, for in the next moment, Voldemort burst into the room, black cloak billowing behind him, Snape on his tail.

"Draco, Lucccciussss, nice to ssssseeee you again," Voldemort said, sounding like a snake more than a man. Draco gulped when he saw Nagini behind the Dark Lord; that snake was about as deadly as the man who owned it.

"The Dark Lord, I live to serve you," Lucius said, bowing to Voldemort. Draco looked at his Father's stance, then did the same. Voldemort just clucked his tongue, letting them up from their bows.

"Young Mister Malfoy, a pleassssure to see you again. Why, I remember when you were only twelve years old and talking lovely about me in the Slytherin common room" - Voldemort sighs in remembrance - "and now you are 17 years old, and just as smart as your father, if not smarter.

"Now, asssssss for your initiation into the Death Eatersssssss. . . . you must commit a rape. And not just anyone must you rape. You have to rape. . . hmm. . . Wormtail," Voldemort said, an evil smile on his face. Draco almost retched; rape _Wormtail_. He thanked Voldemort for the assignment, then when Voldemort was gone, retched onto the floor. Father couldn't even look at him, knowing how bad this would be for Draco. Draco cleaned himself up, then went looking for Wormtail. This was going to be a terrible day.

Draco found Wormtail in his room, curled up into a ball on his bed, still whimpering. Draco walked into the room, and tried to hold down his disgust. He sat next to Wormtail on the bed, and gently took Wormtail's face in his hands. Leaning forward, he kissed the whimpering man on his mouth.

The kiss started out slow, but soon Draco had deepened it, slipping his tongue into the man's mouth. Wormtail just let him, too shocked to turn him away.

Draco climbed fully onto the bed, and started undressing Wormtail. He was shocked to see how skinny - almost emaciated - the man was. He quickly put it out of his mind as he continued to undress the still-whimpering man beneath him, not breaking the kiss.

When Wormtail was undressed, Draco undid his trousers and let them fall around his ankles. He broke the kiss and quickly turned Wormtail over and, swallowing down his disgust at what he was about to do, took Wormtail. Wormtail whimpered, but Draco wasn't listening, just taking him even harder than before.

When Draco finished, he heard Wormtail crying into the bed. He just got off of the bed and did up his trousers, sick to his stomach. He left the room, and went to his room, where he immediately climbed into the shower.

As he let the warm water cleanse him and what he had just done, he cried, his body shaking with sobs. As he became prune-like, Draco climbed out of the shower and dried himself roughly with a soft towel. He put on a pair of pajama bottoms, and climbed into bed, where he curled up into a ball.

Draco felt like he had killed a friend, but what he had done was actually much worse. Who knew that being an adult and a Death Eater would mean so much guilt. . . and sorrow.

If only his Father had never joined the Death Eaters. If only, if only. . .

The End!


End file.
